Die Weihnachtsüberraschung
by Ballin Unicorn
Summary: Rätselhafte Ereignisse am Tag vor Weihnachten ereignen sich in Hogwarts.


**Widmen möchte ich diese Geschichte meinen Freunden Christof und dem unverbesserlichen Senfwursttier: „Ihr seid toll!"**

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit an einem fernen Ort:  
Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht. Blitze zuckten gleißende Spuren hinterlassend über das Firmament oberhalb des alten Schlosses. Gefolgt vom ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Donners, der Widerhall in den Gängen des altehrwürdigen Gemäuers fand. Die Gänge, Flure und Gemächer lagen während dessen still und dunkel da - doch halt!

Eine seltsame Gestalt schlich sich, jeden Schritt vorsichtig abwägend und überall Gefahren witternd, durch einen Gang unweit des Eingangstores. Sie war in einen Morgenmantel aus kariertem Stoff gehüllt und trug auf den zerzausten Haaren einen großen Zaubererhut mit gleichem Muster. Nervös spähte sie umher und pirschte langsam zum Ende des Ganges. Dort machte sie sich an einer großen Statue zu schaffen und schließlich ging eine Tür in der Wand auf.

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Verspätung. Vorhin glaubte ich Snape gesehen zu haben." Dann zuckte sie unter dem Knall eines weiteren Donnerschlages zusammen. „Beim Barte Merlins! Hast Du vergessen wie kalt es hier unten ist? Wir wären beinahe erfroren!" schimpfte ein kleiner Zauberer mit großem Bart und akkurat sitzendem Haar. Eine helle Gestalt, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, stupste den kleinen Mann mit dem Kopf an.

Diese Berührung schien ihn sofort zu beruhigen, er lehnte sich leicht gegen die hell schimmernde Gestalt. „Du hast ja recht... wir leben noch", murmelte er und trat dann endgültig aus dem geheimen Gang hervor.

Aufmerksam sah er sich um und flüsterte dann: „Minerva, ist alles vorbereitet?" Diese nickte und wies in Richtung der großen Halle. „Die Weihnachtsbäume sind bereits aufgestellt und alle schlafen, da sie ja Morgenfrüh ihre Geschenke als Erste auspacken wollen. Es war etwas schwierig das aufkommende Misstrauen zu zerstreuen, weil ich das Schmücken der Bäume heut Nacht alleine machen wollte, aber dann klappte es doch irgendwie... kommt jetzt, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit für die ganze Arbeit!"

Einige Augenblicke später wäre man – wenn man zufällig in diesem Moment vorbei gekommen wäre – einer mehr als merkwürdigen Prozession in den Gängen des alten Hogwarts begegnet. Ganz vorne die Lehrerin Minerva McGonagall, gefolgt von dem Zauberkunstlehrer Filius Flitwick und den Abschluss bildete ein weißes Wesen mit goldenem Horn auf der Stirn. Die lange Mähne fiel ihm ständig vor die Augen und es versuchte deshalb dauernd, diese mit dem Schütteln des Hauptes wegzuwischen. Begleitet wurde die Gruppe von den Blitzen am Himmel, die ihre unheimlichen Lichter auf die Wände der Gänge warfen.

Schweigend schlich die Gruppe durch die große Eingangshalle, wobei sie versuchte, den Wänden zu folgen. Dann huschten sie zur großen Tür der Speisehalle hinein und blieben beim Anblick des Raumes stehen. Schnee fiel in großen Flocken von der Decke, das magische Treiben endete knapp oberhalb ihrer Köpfe. Die Blitze zuckten noch immer über den Himmel, schienen aber nachzulassen. In der Mitte der Halle standen mehrere riesige Tannenbäume, alle bereits mit Kerzen bestückt. „Du hast schon angefangen?", fragte Flitwick erstaunt. „Ja, ich habe mich etwas gelangweilt beim Warten auf Euch", erklärte McGonagall leise, „doch nun lasst uns beginnen" fügte sie hinzu und machte sich ans Werk.

Lange Zeit hörte man nur leise gemurmelte Zaubersprüche von den beiden Zauberern, während das Einhorn lautlos arbeitete. Die Zeit schien dahin zu fliegen und als die Turmuhr 4 Uhr schlug, traten die Drei von ihrem Werk zurück, um es zu betrachten. „Und was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte Flitwick neugierig und hatte Mühe, die beiden anderen anzusehen, so sehr nahm ihn der Anblick der Halle gefangen. „Es ist wirklich schön geworden", erwiderte Minerva und betrachtete das Glitzern und Gleißen des Schmucks. „Und es ist einzigartig, Ballin" nickte Flitwick dem Einhorn zu. Dabei betrachtete er die jetzt sehr kurze Mähne des Tieres.

Ballin schien zu nicken, dann trabte es zu den Bäumen hinüber und berührte sie mit dem Horn. Ein silbernes und rötliches Strahlen erleuchtete die Halle. Nickend drehte es sich um und schaute die anderen aufmerksam an. Es schien ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. „Du hast IHN auch mit einem solchen Baum beglückt? In seinen Räumen? Das wird ja Morgen lustig werden!" Minerva gelang es nur mit Mühe, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, dann starrte sie die schimmernden Bäume an. „Es ist spät", seufzte Flitwick kurz darauf und brachte das Einhorn zum Tor der Halle. „Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich Dir, kleines Einhorn und gehe IHM in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg – er könnte Dir das hier übel nehmen", flüsterte er noch, bevor das Fabelwesen sich abwandte und dem Wald zustrebte.

Stunden vergingen, Stille herrschte in Hogwarts. Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören, bis sich die Halle schließlich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück füllte. Doch keiner beachtete die Leckereien auf den sich biegenden Tischen. Alle sammelten sich um die Bäume und starrten diese an. Sie diskutierten lebhaft mit den anderen über den Schmuck. Dann erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei aus den Verließen des alten Schlosses. „Er hat ihn entdeckt!" raunte Flitwick McGonagall zu. Diese schaffte es nur zu nicken, so taten ihr ihre Muskeln vom Versuch weh, nicht laut loszulachen.

Dann stürmte - beinahe zeitgleich mit dem Direktor der Schule Albus Dumbledore kommend - eine schwarze Gestalt mit wehenden Gewändern in die Halle, erstarrte, wurde leichenblass und fixierte dann die „Bescherung" mit seinen dunklen Augen. „Nein, nicht auch das noch!" stöhnte er entsetzt und taumelte leicht zurück.

Flitwick und McGonagall eilten an seine Seite und fragten besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus? Was ist mit dir?" Doch Snape schien sie nicht wahr zu nehmen, denn er starrte weiter auf die silbernen und rötlichen Gegenstände an den Bäumen. „Severus, schau mal! Das sind alles Zaubertrankkessel... in jeder nur erdenklichen Größe...und alle sind silbern", bemerkte Albus und trat ebenfalls zu den Dreien. „Nein, nicht alle sind silbern, Direktor", erklärte Hagrid und betrachtete einige der rötlichen Kessel näher. „Das hier ist eindeutig Rost... und da steht was auf dem Boden des Kessels.... mal schauen...". Langsam entzifferte er die Schrift „S......N.....A......P..... und halt- da steht noch ein E…..oh, sind das Ihre Kessel Professor?" Der Halbriese schaute verblüfft auf und sah dabei zwei verzweifelt das Lachen unterdrückende Zaubererlehrer und einen finstere Blicke um sich werfenden Zaubertränkemeister. Albus grinste und versuchte dann, das Lachen durch anhaltenden Zitronendropskonsum zu verbergen. Die allgemeine Nachfrage nach diesen Süßigkeiten war in diesem Moment enorm gestiegen. Jeder schien sich um die kleinen Drops zu reißen.

„Wer war das? Wer hat meine Kessel geschrumpft und dann versilbert oder verrosten lassen?", stöhnte der schwarze Mann und sah sich verwirrt um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das feine, weiße Lametta, das überall vom Baum herunter hing. Er starrte es sprachlos an und schrie dann gellend: „Ballin! Wenn ich dich kriege... du vermaledeites Vieh!"

Ein weißer Schatten löste sich von den Bäumen und schoss blitzschnell von dannen. Die Anwesenden hätten später schwören können, dass ein lautes, übermütiges Lachen von dem dort kurz stehen gebliebenen Einhorn erklang. Dann war es durch die Tür verschwunden und der Chor der Kessel fing zeitgleich an, ein Weihnachtslied zu singen... Ohrenbetäubend laut und unendlich schräg. Begleitet wurde er von dem Gelächter der Anwesenden, die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnten und sich nun vor Lachen bogen. Nicht einmal mehr die finsteren Blicke des schwarzen Zauberers zeigten da noch Wirkung.

Dieser Weihnachtsmorgen hielt in die Geschichte Hogwarts als „witzigste" Weihnachtsfeier Einzug, noch Jahrzehnte später erzählten sich die „Überlebenden" lachend die Geschichte eines schwarzen Zaubertränkemeisters, der versuchte seinen Kesseln das Singen von Weihnachtsliedern abzugewöhnen....

Und glaubt mir, die Kessel haben noch sehr lange gesungen!

….. und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann singen sie noch heute:

„Oh Tannenbaum, Oh Tannenbaum, wie rostig sind deine Kessel..."

ENDE


End file.
